dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talespin fic; Prehistoric Pals
Talespin fic; Prehistoric Pals is fanfic dedicated to the wiki. Also it is set four-years later than the Talespin series. Prologue ~Somewhere over the Talespin-analogue of the Pacific-Ocean~ The Sea Duck was cruising peacefully over the sea. The old chubby sloth bear Baloo von Bruinwald was at the wheel. They had just dropped off cargo at a port-town in the coconut-centered country Cucamonga. Shipments haven't been like they used to, as another Great-War has broken out and many countries and continents are duking it out with each-other: Usland, Thembria, Downunda (the Talespin version of Australia), Hounsland, various parts of Eporue (the Talespin version of Europe), Pango-Pango, Itsy-Bitsia, Canberra, parts of Afrika (the Talespin version of Africa) and so many more, civilian-affiliated shipments were getting rare (though a lot of other things were being affected too). Baloo isn't worried, he never was with the air-pirates. To his right was his son-figure Kit Cloudkicker, now sixteen-years-old and wearing new clothes: long dark-brown-pants with a green-ascot, but hasn't found a shirt to his liking (not that he needed one in Cape Suzette anyway), he still has his signature backward-facing cap, but it too has gone through some changes, mainly the fact that its rear now has a slit for a tuft of hair to go through (this didn't happen until they delivered some lumber to a sawmill, where the hat got blown into the saw and shredded the back-half, Kit was devastated but doesn't blame the sawmill-worker responsible for it, and fortunately Rebecca managed to patch it up with some cloths she found from who-knows-where). He was now as tall as Rebecca Cunningham and quite buff too, and while he still serves as navigator he's also become a pilot-trainee. "Where are we again Kit?" Baloo asks looking around: all he could see was ocean and in the distance an island shrouded in fog, "not sure, I can't find that island anywhere on the map" Kit answers in a now lowered-voice while fiddling with the map. Suddenly a gunshot zips by startling them, then fallowed by what looked like an upgraded CT-37, joined by a few more, one of which bears the familiar colors of the Tri-wing Terror, "ah Baloo, we meet again, and Cloudkicker too, if he's there" Don Karnage voiced over the radio, "buzz off Karnie, we don't have cargo anymore" Baloo retorts, "I'll be the judge of that, now kindly pull over or we will shoot you down, although I would like to show you our plane's new upgrades" Don taunts, the pirates had acquired some new plane-tech brought on by the war, and now the CTs sported new looks: they possess much sturdier hulls to resist damage, the cockpits could be closed, and above all they were each equipped with missile racks between the wings, which can carry four missiles each which made eight missiles in total (sixteen in Karnage's plane), "so that's why they look more heavily-armed" Kit notes admittedly impressed, "ah so you are there boy, I was beginning to think you were in that school-type place again" Karnage greets, Kit just rolls his eyes as Baloo speeds off toward the fog-smothered island in the hopes to lose the pirates, "playing hard to get again eh? well I was hoping they would anyway" Don says to and begins pursuit. In the Sea Duck Kit was prepping to go out on his airfoil when Baloo sees something ahead of them, "what is that?" he asks drawing Kit's attention: in the distance they could see plane-like shapes heading their way, but they weren't more CTs, they were primitive-looking jets, complete with splitting-wings, the pirates see them too, "captain I don't think they're alone" Mad Dog radioed, both parties weren't sure if these newcomers were friend or foe, but the two bear-males got the answer when the jets diverged to avoid the Sea Duck only to charge at the pirates, "looks like I got more then I have bargained for" Karnage mutters to himself, knowing they were now in for it. Stay tuned for Talespin fic; Prehistoric Pals, Chapter one Characters *Baloo *Kit Cloudkicker *Rebecca Cunningham *Molly Cunningham *Wildcat *Louie *The Jungle Aces (besides Ernie and Oscar, the hippo's named Felix Hipp, the bird is Bert McCrane, and the rabbit is Sam Hopson) *Riven Plesio the Plesiosaurus *Rey Eon the Eoraptor *Don Karnage *Mad-Dog *Dumptruck *Gibber *Hacksaw *Ratchet *Hal *Sadie *Jock *Will and more. Gallery Category:Fan fiction Category:Fanon for the talespin series